SHC
by The Peony Sisters
Summary: Di Hanzai Town yang didominasi oleh mafia, yakuza, gangster dan para asasin, persahabatan adalah barang langka. Tapi apakah yang terjadi di antara Ryouma dan Kaede disebut persahabatan? Underworld AU. Implied Ryouma x Kaede. Rated T for Deaths. #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**SHC  
** by NeverLanderGirl  
Characters by Matsui Yuusei  
 _2016 . 02_

~*Premise*~  
[Underworld AU, Ryouma saudara angkat Karma dan Gakushuu]

#ValentineNoJikan

* * *

'Kenapa orang dewasa suka berbohong sih, Nii-chan?'

'Berbohong bagaimana?'

'Ya masa kaa-chan bilang bayi itu datangnya dari burung bangau yang terbang ke rumah dan meninggalkan keranjang di depan pintu?'

'...'

'...Padahal kan bayi itu hasil dari proses melahirkan. Melahirkan sendiri itu proses yang terjadi ketika air ketuban pecah di akhir masa kehamilan. Kehamilan, sementara itu, terjadi karena bertemunya sel telur dengan sel sperma. Pertemuan ini terjadi karena adanya aktivitas seksual di mana alat kopulasi pria mempenetrasi—'

'Oke hentikan.'

Ryouma Terasaka, tiga belas tahun, memijit dahinya, mendecakkan lidah.

'Justru karena kau seperti ini, orang tuamu berbohong, dasar bodoh.'

Kaede Kayano mengernyit dan menelengkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa?'

'Ya bayangkan saja, anak sekecil dirimu sudah tahu apa itu sperma, alat kopulasi, dan penetrasi. Orang tua mana yang tidak miris?'

'Padahal ini kan ilmu pengetahuan!' protest Kaede, melipat tangannya. 'Toh, akhirnya aku juga tahu nanti. Jadi buat apa berbohong? Bagaimana kalau aku malah melakukan seks karena aku tidak tahu apa itu seks gara-gara kebohongan konyol kaa-chan? Kan lebih parah! Hm, tapi sebenarnya kalau seusiaku mungkin tidak masalah, karena tubuhku belum matang dan aku belum pernah mengalami menstruasi, yang artinya aku belum menghasilkan sel telur—'

'HENTIKAN!'

~.X.~

Kehidupan di Hanzai Town, pada hakikatnya, tidak akan membuat anak-anak tumbuh dengan kepolosan. Sejak berumur sepuluh tahun, anak-anak di kota ini telah dibekali dengan pisau lipat. Menjelang tiga belas, pistol pertama mereka akan dihibahkan oleh yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka. Lima belas tahun, dan mereka sudah siap untuk bergabung dengan organisasi dunia kriminal.

'Aa, Ryouma, kenapa kau membunuhnya...?'

Di jalan raya itu, beberapa meter di depan, tergeletak seorang pria dengan darah menggenang dari bagian kepala. Karma, saudara adopsinya, mengeluarkan ponsel. Jika Ryouma adalah yang bekerja mengotori tangan, Karma bekerja dengan otak dan menyuruh-nyuruh orang lain.

Mereka mendekati jasad itu. Karma menolehkan kepala si mayat yang lunglai dengan ujung sepatunya.

'Ini siapa?'

'Jangan pura-pura bego, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu poni se-ajaib itu?'

'Ya, aku hanya bercanda...Wah, Gakushuu akan cerewet sekali nanti. Kau sudah membunuh pacarnya...'

'Bukan salahku kalau dia membuat telingaku sakit...Siapa suruh mengatai hasil ujian kewarganegaraanku...'

'Hahaha! Tapi memang konyol! Kau tahu, harusnya mengisi nama saja sudah dapat sepuluh poin! Bagaimana bisa ada yang dapat nol—'

DOR!

Karma tertawa-tawa, dengan sangat mudah menghindari tembakan Ryouma. Berbeda dengan Ren Sakakibara—mayat mengenaskan yang tergeletak di jalan—Karma adalah seorang _First Class_. Lagipula dia memang anak kandung Boss Yakuza di Hanzai Town. Lainnya adalah Gakushuu. Mereka tidak suka mengotori tangan. Ryouma, sementara itu, juga seorang _First Class_ , namun kepribadiannya yang berkepala panas membuatnya tidak segan melumuri tangan dengan darah.

Ryouma berhenti membuang pelurunya, dan membungkuk untuk menyeret jasad Ren. Awalnya ia akan menyeret dengan menarik poninya, namun ia lebih tega menyentuh darah daripada poni itu. Akhirnya Ryouma menyeret jasad anak itu, menarik bagian belakang kerahnya.

'Kau tahu aku cuma bercanda soal dia pacar Gakushuu. Pacarnya itu Yuuma, anak baru itu...Biarkan saja dia di sini. Nanti juga hilang kalau sudah beberapa minggu terlindas. Biasanya juga begitu.'

'Ini oleh-oleh untuk Kaede. Kalau kau mau pergi ya pergi saja,'

Karma menonton beberapa saat, mengikuti saudara adopsinya di trotoar yang menyeret mayat, meninggalkan jejak darah. Saat mencapai tikungan, mereka bertemu kembar Assassin, Itona dan Nagisa.

'Halo, kalian berdua. Tumben sekali bersama. Uah,' Nagisa membungkuk untuk melihat jasad Ren. 'Ren mati. Kau mau membawanya ke Kaede-chan ya? Dia pasti senang.'

'Yah, begitulah. Oi, kau sendiri jarang berjalan dengan Itona.'

Itona dan Nagisa bertukar tatapan, lalu dengan itu mereka menatap lurus ke depan, berjalan sambil menebar _bloodlust_ , seakan tidak melihat keberadaan Ryouma dan Karma.

'Hee~ Sombongnya...' Karma menampar bokong Nagisa, dan tertawa keras ketika kembaran tertua berambut biru langit itu langsung melemparinya dengan pisau. Setelah itu sepertinya Karma lebih tertarik menjahili para Assassin, jadi Ryouma meneruskan perjalanannya.

Ia berpapasan lagi dengan beberapa orang yang mengangguk-angguk melihat mayat Ren. Kadang ada yang menertawakan hal ini, kadang hanya angkat bahu. Keluarga Kayano adalah orang-orang netral. Mereka adalah _Undertaker_ kota ini. Sayangnya, daripada mengubur atau menyimpan jasadnya di keranda beku, Kaede punya hobi lain.

'Kaede, ini, aku bawakan untukmu.'

'Nii-chan...! Lama tidak—UAAAHH! IKEMEN!' Kaede melonjak-lonjak kegirangan memutari jasad Ren. 'Nii-chan, terima kasih~!' gadis berambut hijau itu terkikik senang dan memeluk Ryouma, sebelum menyeret mayat berponi lempar itu ke kamarnya.

Ryouma memutar mata, namun mengikuti gadis itu. Ia berpapasan dengan kakaknya dan memberikan salam. Sesampainya di kamar Kaede, bisa dilihat banyak kursi, etalase kaca, berisikan jasad-jasad pria-pria tampan atau cantik yang telah diawetkan, didandai, berpakaian jas resmi.

Ryouma membantu gadis itu meletakkan mayat di atas meja bedah yang berjajar dengan bak berisi formalin. Kaede berceloteh tentang bagaimana sebaiknya menyamarkan lubang di dahi Ren, dan Ryouma mulai berjalan ke arah koleksi Kaede yang lainnya. Kaede memulai hobi ini sejak ia berusia tiga belas tahun. Kakak perempuannya, Aguri, diselingkuhi oleh tunangannya, jadi wanita itu membunuhnya dan membawakan mayatnya sebagai oleh-oleh, menyuruh adiknya menjadikannya boneka. Boneka pertama Kaede, kurang beruntung, sudah disimpan di gudang es. Kaede menyimpan favoritnya di kamar. Meskipun ruang itu hampir penuh, selalu ada tiga etalase kosong yang dijajar persis di depan tempat tidurnya.

'Nii-chan, kapan kau mau memberikan tubuhmu?' tanya Kayano yang sedang memotong kulit paha Ren sebagai bahan menambal dahi si mayat yang bolong.

Ryouma mendecakkan lidah. 'Aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau mendapatkan dua koleksimu yang lain.'

'Yah, Nii-chan...maksudmu aku harus membunuh Nagisa-kun dan Tomo-chan sendiri...Lalu membunuhmu? Ahh~ Aku tidak sabar melihat kalian terpajang di sini...'

'Kalau aku mati, aku akan meledakkan diriku sendiri.' Ryouma menggumam, tiap kali Kaede mengatakan keinginannya itu. Tiga koleksi yang sangat diinginkan gadis berambut hijau itu adalah dirinya, Nagisa, dan Tomohito. Kaede terus berceloteh sembari mengeluarkan organ dalam Ren dan meletakkannya dalam _tupperware_.

Di kota ini, kemanusiaan adalah lelucon besar. Tapi tempat teraman adalah rumah masing-masing, dan untuk Ryouma, ia tahu Kaede tidak akan bisa membunuhnya sendiri. Kaede tidak pernah membunuh, meskipun ingin. Bisa dibilang ia seorang _maestro_ dalam pekerjaannya sebagai _Undertaker_. Ia lebih suka bermain dengan yang tak bernyawa.

'Nii-chan, besok hari Sabtu...'

'Hn,'

Kayano duduk di samping Ryouma, keduanya menonton Ren yang mengambang di dalam formalin. Ia menghela napas.

'Kau sudah tidak pernah mengajakku bermain lagi...Ayo kita kencan...'

'Hm...Kau mau melakukan apa?'

'Aku mau ke _Adrenaline Park_...Mungkin kalau _roller coaster_ -nya hancur aku bisa memungut ikemen-ikemen lagi...'

Ryouma menghela napas dengan berat hati, menepuk-nepuk kepala Kaede. 'Baiklah, besok. Aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas.'

Kaede bersorak girang dan berjingkat ke lemarinya, tanpa malu-malu mulai memilih baju apa yang akan ia pakai besok, sesekali meminta pendapat Ryouma. Tak terasa sudah delapan tahun ia mengenal Kaede. Hidup di Hanzai Town, mengenal orang begitu lama bukanlah hal yang sering. Ia lebih terbiasa mendengar pelayannya meninggal dua jam setelah mereka bicara, atau teman sekelasnya mati diledakkan saat bekerja, padahal baru meminjaminya buku.

Terlibat dengan _Undertaker_ tentu saja menjadi pengecualian. Tidak ada yang menyerang mereka—malah kalau bisa melindungi mereka. _Undertaker_ , selain mengurusi mayat, adalah sumber informasi untuk pekerjaan tiap jiwa di Hanzai Town. Mereka juga sumber organ dalam untuk rumah sakit.

Dirinya sendiri, Ryouma jarang membayangkannya—kalau bisa ia tidak mau memikirkannya—tapi jika ia harus mati, semoga saja terjadi begitu saja, seperti tertabrak truk, dan berakhir sudah. Tapi jika mengingat Kaede, harga dirinya melarangnya untuk mati begitu...sia-sia. Padahal ini semua hanya karena ia tidak ingin jadi koleksi Kaede.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan, Ryouma datang pukul sebelas untuk menjemput Kaede.

'Nii-chan...kau berlumur darah?'

'Ah,' Ryouma menjejalkan sekotak cokelat pada Kaede dan mengelap darah di wajahnya dengan handuk yang diberikan gadis itu. 'Aku baru selesai bekerja.'

'Apa itu ikemen?'

'Aku tidak tahu, tapi ia meledakkan diri saat aku menyudutkannya. Lupakan saja, ayo kita pergi.' Ryouma melemparkan handuk itu ke keranjang sampah di luar, dan mereka menaiki _Jeep_ yang telah diparkir di sisi jalan.

Kaede membuka kotak cokelatnya, tersenyum. 'Apa ada isi sianidanya?'

'Kau pikir aku akan memberitahukannya kalau memang ada?'

'Hehe~' meskipun begitu, gadis itu mengambil satu dan memakannya. Lagipula berusaha meracuni seorang _Undertaker_ adalah hal yang sia-sia. Kaede dan keluarganya punya penciuman yang lebih tajam bahkan lebih dari anjing. Mereka juga berkulit super-sensitif, sehingga jika misalkan saja cokelat itu berlumur _wolfsbane_ , Kaede akan langsung tahu dengan menyentuhnya.

Belum separuh jalan, cokelat di kotak itu tinggal lima biji. Kaede sangat suka cokelat, dan ia punya kebiasaan makan yang buruk; menelan langsung, tanpa dikunyah. Sejak kecil ia dibiasakan seperti itu karena keluarganya memiliki tradisi _doping_ ekstrim, dan daripada makanan organik, mereka lebih percaya nutrisi yang dibuat secara artifisial dengan bahan-bahan kimia.

'Kaede,' Ryouma berbicara saat lampu lalu lintas merah. Terjadi baku tembak dari arah pertigaan di depannya, tapi mereka semua sudah siap membungkuk saat peluru melewati kaca depan mobilnya. '...bagaimana koleksi terbarumu?'

'Mm, Ren?' Kaede menelengkan kepala. 'Aku baru saja selesai mendisinfeksi-nya pagi ini. Apa aku masih berbau alkohol? Omong-omong, apakah Ren itu _alcoholic_?'

'Ha? Kenapa bisa begitu?'

'Oh, aku tidak tahu, tapi saat Nii-chan membawanya, ia berbau vodka. Rumahku berbau vodka sejak kemarin.'

Ryouma menggumam. Lampu menjadi hijau, dan gas kembali dipijak. Kaede memandang puncak menara _roller coaster_ dari balik dinding _adrenaline park_ , tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang.

Namun Ryouma tidak berbelok untuk mengunjungi tempat itu. _Jeep_ terus berjalan. Kaede terdiam dan menatap pria itu dengan wajah bingung.

'Kok tidak jadi?'

'Aku harus isi bensin dulu...kalau tidak sekarang, nanti kita harus mendorongnya keluar tempat parkir.'

'Ah, oke...' dan kendaraan itu melaju ke arah stasiun pengisian gas. Kaede jarang pergi ke tempat itu, tapi ia sangat menyukai bau bensin. Ryouma hanya menggeleng-geleng saat gadis itu menghirup bensin sepuas-puasnya.

 _Jeep_ kembali melaju, namun mereka malah menjauhi _adrenaline park_. Kaede menautkan alis dan menatap Ryouma. Was-was.

'Nii-chan. Kau membawaku ke mana?'

Ryouma mendecakkan lidah. 'Kau tahu, kita sudah lama sekali kenal. Selain dua saudara adopsiku, aku tidak pernah kenal orang lain lebih dari dua bulan. Mereka biasanya sudah mati.'

Kaede menelengkan kepala. 'Tapi aku kan seorang _Undertaker_ , jadi ini normal.'

'Ah, entahlah, soal itu,' kendaraan itu berhenti di tengah jalan yang sepi. Hanya seorang gadis berambut panjang, berbalut kimono longgar berdiri di tengahnya.

Kimononya longgar, menampakkan bahunya yang bertatokan mawar. Gadis itu seumuran Kaede, dan ia menghisap pipa tipis, menghembuskan asap lewat sudut bibirnya.

'Yukiko...san...' Kaede gemetar di kursinya, lalu membeliak pada Ryouma tidak percaya. 'N-Nii-chan...!? Kau...Kenapa...!?'

'Kau tidak mau menghabiskan cokelatmu, Kaede?' Ryouma berkata dengan tenang, melajukan kendaraannya dengan sangat pelan. Kaede tercekat, dan segera membuka sabuk pengaman. Ia berusaha membuka pintu mobil, namun sia-sia. Jadi gadis itu melompat dan menyerang Ryouma.

'HENTIKAN! JANGAN BAWA AKU PADA GADIS ITU!'

'Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku.'

'NII-CHAN, AKU PERCAYA PADAMU! NII-CHAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBUNUHKU, KAN!?'

'Aku...tidak akan membunuhmu...' Kaede berhenti menyerangnya. Ryouma mengangkat bahu. 'Paling tidak _bukan aku_.'

Kaede menangis dan segera merangkak ke kursi belakang _Jeep_. Gadis itu menggeretakkan giginya dan menendang pintu belakang sampai pecah. Saat ia berhasil melompat turun dari kendaraan itu, Kaede sadar bahwa riwayatnya berakhir.

' _Ah_ ,' di hadapannya, gadis cantik dari keluarga bangsawan penguasa _underworld_ itu melepas pipanya, dan lagi, menghembuskan asap ke wajah Kaede. Senyumnya manis. 'Aku menunggumu, Kayano-san...'

'Tidak...Aku hanya...' Kaede menatap Ryouma yang sudah turun dari kursi pengemudi, berdiri di sana dengan tangan di dalam kantong.

'Kau menikmati cokelatmu?' tanya Yukiko, terkikik merdu. Ia menarik napa, mencium aroma alkohol yang kuat. 'Astaga...kau begitu ingin berakhir dengan terbakar, ya?'

Kaede mencengkeram lehernya, menggigil. Sebagai seorang _Undertaker_ , pikiran bahwa ia akan mati dibunuh sangat jauh darinya. Karena ia hanya bermain dengan yang tak bernyawa. Ia pun menyadari bahwa keringatnya berbau alkohol yang sangat kuat...dan menyadari bahwa ia telah dijebak dengan cokelat itu.

Ia menatap Ryouma nanar.

'Yah, aku akan mengambil tubuh tunanganku nanti,' Yukiko berkata lagi, dan menghisap pipanya sekali lagi. Dan hal terakhir yang dihirup oleh Kaede adalah asap dari mulut gadis cantik itu. '...Setelah kau terbakar.'

Dengan satu jentikkan ujung pipa tembakau itu, Kaede, yang tubuhnya telah menyerap alkohol, terbakar seketika. Gadis itu melolong kesakitan—tangan dan kakinya terlebih dulu meleleh lepas dari engselnya, melumpuhkannya. Tubuh itu terbakar, menguarkan aroma yang sangat mengerikan, dan seperti api unggun, tidak akan padam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Yukiko menatap Ryouma. 'Nah...terima kasih sudah memberitahuku soal ini, Ryouma-kun. Aku rasa aku akan pergi mengambil tunanganku dari rumahnya sore ini.'

'Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku,' Ryouma mengangkat bahu, dan naik ke mobilnya setelah menyingkirkan jasad Kayano yang masih terbakar ke pinggir jalan, dan melaju lagi.

Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan segera menghubungi seseorang.

'Kaede sudah mati.'

' _Kerja bagus. Kukira kita akan terjebak masalah besar karena kau sudah tidak sengaja membunuh Ren Sakakibara. Untung sekali kau bisa menggunakan Kayano-san sebagai korban..._ '

'Untungnya aku tahu semua kebiasaannya,' Ryouma menguap lebar, dan menyambar kotak cokelat yang tersisa lima biji, semuanya berisi bola-bola alkohol 70% yang hampir dihabiskan oleh gadis berambut hijau itu, tak disadari karena kebiasaannya untuk langsung menelan.

' _Lagipula terlalu aneh kau bisa dekat dengan seseorang sampai begitu lama_ ,' ujar Gakuho, atasannya. ' _Gadis itu percaya padamu seperti anak anjing_...' beliau tertawa dingin, tak berperasaan.

Ryouma tidak terlalu peduli, tapi kali ini ia tidak akan punya alasan untuk menahan diri karena rasa takut. Dalam deretan karir semacam ini, mencemaskan kematian dan menahan diri karenanya bukanlah hal yang diinginkan.

Ryouma hanya tidak ingin memikirkan mati karena akan menjadi koleksi beku Kaede Kayano di kamarnya. Lagipula salah Kaede sendiri, sudah mempercayainya seperti itu.

Di Hanzai Town, keterikatan hanya akan jadi kelemahan. Dan Ryouma siap untuk memusnahkan semua itu.

* * *

 **Ini kutulis saat mendengarkan pelajaran kimia tentang pembakaran, dan ada yang menanyakan soal** _ **Spontaneous Human Combustion (SHC)**_ **. I don't hate Kayano, mungkin sedang stress saja.**


End file.
